Illustrated greeting cards either plain for the user to write a greeting thereon or pre-printed with a commercial greeting therein. The greeting cards are made for all an any occasions. The result is the production of thousands of different greeting cards and the like.
There are greeting cards that have openings through the front surface or cover that allows the viewer to view a image through the opening that is present on the back surface of the greeting card. Examples of this type greeting card can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,957, 5,435,603 and 5,551,730 by Inventor Robert Barreca et al. The viewing of the image of these cards is intended to be from the front of the card. When solid backing for the image is provided the image can not be viewed from the back of the card, i.e. the image can only be viewed from the front opening. When the solid backing is not provided the back of the image provides a dull and unpleasant image to the viewer as the intent is to view the image from the front of the card only and, therefore, the image is not duplicated on the back surface of the translucent image carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,487 also teaches an image can be viewed through a opening in the front surface of the greeting card. This invention has a solid backing for the image and, therefore, the image cannot be viewed from the back surface of the card.
The purpose of the instant invention is to fill a void in the greeting card art by providing a decorative greeting card with a pleasing image on the front surface that has the same image that is equally aesthetically pleasing when viewed from opposite side, i.e. front or back, of the image.